


Swingers ( Mafiatale Sans/ Frisk)

by Ares_and_my_trees



Category: Catskin (Fairy Tale), Mafia (Video Games), Mob City, Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns, Papyrus (Bande Dessinée), Sans - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Multi, No Smut, Nobody is Dead, Older Chara (Undertale), Other, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Queen Toriel (Undertale), Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Smoker Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Worried Sans (Undertale), geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ares_and_my_trees/pseuds/Ares_and_my_trees
Summary: In a universe where monsters reside amount humans, problems are bound to be created. Gangs sprang up in Frisk and Chara's city. Though, they paid no mind to them. The girls didn't have much to their names, so Frisk cherished the little things like her only family left. Chara on the other hand, she could care less about anything that happened to them. Mettaton found the girls in a sticky situation one day. Chara had gotten a little drunker than usual and flirted with the wrong man. Mettaton helped the girls and even offered them a job, seeing as they didn't even have  a place to stay. That's how they were introduced to the Mafia. Hopefully you'll give it a try.





	1. Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. Oof- that probably sounds weird. Oh well. Anyways, I've brought this story from Wattpad. People seemed to like it there and I just thought why not? I hope you enjoyed this please tell me if there are any errors or plot holes. This should be updated every two weeks. If it isn't then that means I forgot. But thanks for the click.

  
"Pap, I don't wanna watch the toaster sing." Sans whined to his brother, who just looked at Sans with a exaggerated sigh."YOU OWE ME BROTHER! REMEMBER THE BARELY DRESSED GIRL YOU HAD A SLEEP OVER WITH AND TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" Sans jumped to shut his brother's mouth, or at least muffle, but to no avail. Toriel looked to Sans, her eyes and slightly cringed snout showed distastefulness of the information. Undyne laughed heartily while holding her snort-laughing partner's hand. Sans tried to hide his shame under his dark colored fedora. The innocent brother of the skeletons looked to everyone confused as to why his friends were laughing. Asgore pat Sans on the back; the large goat man was finding it hard to hold in his own laugh. The group walked in the bar/ restaurant, leaving the dark street for a much more inviting setting. Sitting down at a red and gold colored table that fit their crowd, the group of friends chatted idly about family, work, and whatever else they could. It wasn't offer that they got to spend time together away from home. Sans popped his head out of his hat after listening to the conversation steer away from himself. He looked around the room; Sans hadn't been here in a while. He thought the place looked different and guessed that Grillby must have remodelled. The place had a large dark wood stage with red accents and thick crimson curtains framed the sides; the stage was fairly larger than the bar situated next to it. Brown wooden floors and grey walls with wight trim complemented by dim mellow lighting. It was relaxing to say the least. His eyes met the bar again, he could really go for a drink right now. Sans stole a glance over to his group. He decided against going, not right now anyways. He'd definitely have to say hello to his old friend later. The smaller skeleton laid his head on his arms watching the a old dog walk up on the stage. The dog monster was quite familiar to Sans. Rennal, the dog monster, lived a couple doors down from Sans. He watched as Rennal tapped the microphone and turned to give a signal to Grillby who was peeking out from behind the gold and red curtains preventing the audience of seeing backstage. Soon The lights above the stage were on and turned towards the old dog. Rennal tapped his foot to the beat of the music; it was a old song, one he remembered from when he was a pup. He started singing with the power of liquid courage still heavily on his breath. The soft glow of the lights and quiet country song where comforting to Sans, so much that he started to doze off. Asgore sighed as he watched the skeleton drift off to sleep. Asgore knew not to wake Sans; he knew that Sans had been working himself to death lately. The goat man could admit his contribution to Sans' erratic sleep schedule. Toriel drifted away from the small talk; she listened to her friends conversation. snickered at Sans tired attitude, "Oh the poor dear." she said quietly. Papyrus however smacked his brother on the back of the head swiftly. Sans shot up "I'm not the father!" he yelled out of surprise. The room grew quiet, everyone looked to Sans, even the fire monster who served drinks attention was peeked.

He teleported away, Sans popped up at the bar. Grillby jumped slightly not expecting Sans to appear in front of him so suddenly. The flame sighed and shook off the quick scare, he watched as his good friend layed his skull on the black bar counter. "... I just cleaned the counter Sans..." Sans chuckled, he picked his head up to face the quiet bar tender. "Nice to see ya too pal." The small skeleton swerved lightly on the silver colored bar stool. "So I see ya fixed up the old place huh? I like it Grillbs." The fire element nodded before taking a rag out from under the bar and wiping the spot Sans had his skull. "Bet it costed ya a fortune. Say how's the kiddo?" Sans said while examining the alcohol on a shelf behind Grillby. "...She left for college and couple weeks back...." Noticing Sans' gaze, Grillby sighed and grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the stash hidden under the bar counter. Sans nodded along with a thanks, he looked around the room sipping his ketchup. "Say Grillbs, ya know half the room is asleep?" The bartender's head shot up and then to his wrist watch muttering curses at himself for forgetting the time.

Grillby swiftly walked to a door connected to the bar and entered the stage. He pulled a rope that closed the curtain on the old dog monster. Sans watched the crowd liven, the clunk of the dark curtain closing being the cause. Papyrus of course have a standing ovation while others clapped slowly. Behind the stage the next and final group warmed up. They where vivid, this was their first actual gig. Usually they would only play on a side walk of a mall strip, it paid pretty good too. Mettaton warmed up his voice by singing 'doe ray me.' Chara whispered flirts to Grillby, only to be ignored. Frisk congratulated the country singing dog monster, the elderly monster thanked the young woman and walked to the exit of the stage. " Oh frisk darling! Are you ready?" The flamboyant robot asked her. "Ready as I'll ever be Metta." Truth be told frisk was nervous, she peeked through the curtain. 'Full house' she thought. Arms wrapped around Frisk's waist, she yelped in surprise. "Loosen up baby sibs" Chara purred from behind Frisk, Chara was tipsy already. The younger human sighed and pushed her sister off of her, 'How is she supposed to play when she's so dr-.' Frisk's thoughts were interrupted by a annoyed flame. "... One minute people are getting antsy..." Chara sobered up quickly and grabbed her bass. Mettaton gasped and jumped up and down excitedly. Frisk giggled at his excitement, Mettaton had mentioned something about his friends coming. She knelt down and grabbed her trumpet. Grillby pulled a rope and the curtain shot open. The lights hit the trio, Mettaton's sparkling pink suit and glittery black tie shined speaks of lights around the room. Chara and frisk in contrast woar sleek black dresses that outlined their curves, Chara's had no sleeves and showed off her bust, unlike Frisk's who had one sleeve but remained modest. The three looked out to the crowd, they could only see dark figures because of the shining lights.

**(Cue music ... Please)**

Lights dimmed and silence fell over the chattering crowd. The sound of a horn pulled Sans' eyes to the stage. Stage lights brightened suddenly, revealing three figures on the stage. Sans recognized the silhouette in the front, 'Mettaton' he thought with a groan. Then the low hum of the bass, the two instruments danced together perfectly. He couldn't help but to tap his foot. Lights brightened more when a voice was heard, the trio were finally visible to the crowd. Two humans stood behind Mettaton, one closest to Sans blew a horn and the other on a bass.

Frisk watched as Mettaton and Chara swayed their hips to the beat. She blew her trumpet when she needed and want when necessary. The stage wasn't Frisk's favorite place, but she played for Chara and Mettaton. 'Honestly it was to keep Chara away from being a prostitute...' Frisk giggled quietly into her instrument missing the tune slightly. Chara turned to her sister and glared.

After the song was over the group was given a break. As soon the curtain closed, Chara slid through the curtains and jumped  off the stage. She would have run to the bar if I wasn't for her tall heels keeping her body questioning its own balance. Mettaton and Frisk walked through the upstage door to the main seating area. Just as Frisk turned towards the bar to keep Chara in check, Mettaton yelled to her. "Oh Frisk darling! You have to meet my friends!" He swiftly grabbed her arm and dragged the girl over to a long table with five monsters seated. "METTATON! YOU DID WONDERFULLY!" A high voice practically yelled out. One of the monsters from the table jumped up and hugged Mettaton tightly causing him to let frisk loose. She giggled at Mettaton's compromising position with the tall skeleton monster, as Mettaton hugged back. "Hello Papy dear." The monsters at the table got up from their seats and greeted Mettaton as well. "Why don't you two get a room already?" A scaly fish woman said. "OH BUT I HAVE A ROOM UNDYNE!" Papyrus answered innocently. Attention soon turned to Frisk, she smiled and waved to them shyly fidgeting her dress. "Hello Miss, you must be Frisk? Wait excuse me, or are you Chara?" A furry goat woman asked and held out her hand and Frisk shook it kindly. A small feeling of disappointment arose in Frisk's chest; she loved her sister but really didn't like people confusing them with each other. Though she knew the goat monster had no way of knowing. "I'm Frisk, Chara is..." She gasped, where had Chara gone? Frisk's head wipped to where she last saw chara. Of course Chara was gone. "Please excuse me. I'm terribly sorry but I've got to find Chara." The younger sibling ran off to find the less mature one.

Sans shifted in his seat uncomfortably. This human had been flirting with anything that was breathing since she came to the bar. It was his turn now. "Hey there bone boy~" The girl waved, "Mind showing me where the biggest bone on you is?" Though sans loved his share of puns, he wasn't feeling comfortable enough to joke back.  She giggled at her own tease. He started to get annoyed with her when he was unable to ignore the girl. In under five minutes she started to get hands with him.

Fast tapping of shoes on the hardwood heading towards him cought Sans' attention. Another girl dressed almost the same as the first was coming over, except her expression showed a mix of worry and anger. He looked at the new human, silently pleading her to get this drunk woman away from him. "Hey lil sibs ~ What do ya say, would you go for a three way?" The drunk human purred to her sister. Frisk looked to the skeleton apologeticly. The younger girl sighed and grabbed her drunk sibling by their ear. "I'm so sorry sir." Frisk apologized quietly to the smaller skeleton. "Heh it's alright Doll, I think she was gettin' on Grillby's nerves more than mine." He reassured.

"I'm really sorry Ton. We've gotta go. See you tomorrow. We're going back to Main Street right?" A very angry Frisk asked while still holding Chara's ear. The group of monsters gave questioning looks. Frisk wanted to shrink away but she needed to know about her work. She also could not leave without telling Mettaton, he'd have a heart attack. "Oh yes darling. We go back to regular schedule tomorrow. Call me if you need help with Chara. Goodnight darling."

Frisk and Chara left the bar. Tonight was a new experience for them and Frisk wasn't so sure how much of this she could handle. But she couldn't afford to think about herself right now. She had to take care of her older sibling. 


	2. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans vs Chara! Who is faster? Isn't it obvious tho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayyyy, guys sooo sorry for the late chapter. Please forgive me. I thought I broke my toes but it turns out it's probably cancer. And we had a tornado! Gosh darn it god! Why me? Oh well, I'll be fine 😋. Anyways how are you doing? Thanks for all your support too!

"Oh nonsense darling! I'm sure the girls would be happy to preform!" Mettaton struggled to keep the excitment from his voice as he sat in the red leather chair. Toriel grinned at the robot from her seat next to her husband. "Well, if your associates agree to join our existing group, I suppose we could make a deal." Of course, Mettaton knew Frisk and Chara would agree and join the group. The girls needed work, plus they practically became his little sisters in the year he had found them. They wouldn't leave him yet, not through everything the trio had been through already. The goat man held out his powerful paw for Mettaton, who happily sprang to shake it. A snicker escaped Toriel as she failed to hide her smile behind her hand. The woman regained her composure and spun herself around in her chair to grab paper and a thing tipped black pen. She turned back to the desk, and started to write a draft of Mettaton and his co-workers' contract. "Will you contact your associates, or would you like us to?" She asked as she dotted her i's with tiny petals. Toriel and her husband had a strange soft spot for flowers. They had them decorating the empty walls of the office, along with family photos. "I will tell them as soon as possible! Thank you both so much, I'm excited to meet and work with your employees." 

 

The red eyed brunette rubbed the sides of her head trying to ease the growing hangover, Chara groaned as the motel phone began to ring. "What the hell do you want...?" The pained human managed to growl into the phone. "Well hello to you too, Sunshine. Is Frisk there?" Chara looked around the dark room, her sister was sleeping on the couch. The room, as she could see, was littered with alcohol bottles, trash, and reeked of mildew. She told Frisk to clean before Chara fell asleep. A dirty room and a hangover were the perfect ingredients for punishment. "Sleeping, why?" "Well, Chara dear, pack your bags I've scored us a live in gig! I'll be over to pick you girls up tomorrow!" Mettaton squealed happily from the other side of the phone, Chara held the phone away from her aching head. "Woah calm down. Okay, be here by twelve or not at all, now let me sleep!" Chara looked to a alarm clock, 12:23am. Chara decided to get back at the robot for waking her up early, maybe she would punch or kick him as soon as he got here. The older human looked down to Frisk, she slept silently curled into a ball on the dirty brown couch. Mischief filled Chara's mind as she went through her sister's things, she took Frisk's shoes from the doorway, and headed over to her sister. After Chara had finished carefully braiding Frisk's long brown hair into the lace holes of her dirty Converses, she left their room for the hotel bar. 

 

"Ch-?" Weight on Frisk's head stopped her.  She asked herself why her head was heavy, going over her memory of before she went to bed, not remembering anything unusual, the girl reached up to her head. Slowly trailing her dainty fingers through her hair, they met a canvas texture. She carefully rose from the couch, putting her hands on the object tied her head so it wouldn't hang, and headed through a door to the bathroom. With a click of the lights, she was surprised to see a shoe hanging from the back of her head. "Oh boy..." After failing to untangle the knots, Frisk saw no solution other than to cut her hair. She was able to keep her hair somewhat straight. The ends meet about to her chin, and she now had bangs. It was sad to say but, Frisk was going to miss her hair. She liked it  long but short was okay. The girl questioned herself as to why her sister 'pranked' her, though she came to the conclusion by peeking back into the bedroom/everythingroom. The floor was a mess, again. Frisk knew she cleaned up before she went to sleep, so Chara must have gotten up and made another mess. The Golden eyed girl sighed and kneeled down to pick up the empty bottles of booze. Chara had a drinking problem ... gambling, fighting, and anger issues too. But what was frisk supposed to do? They had jobs and stayed in a motel. She couldn't afford to help her sister, not that Chara would want help. Frisk's sister could get a bit aggressive, to say the least.  After the room was clean, Frisk curled up on the soggy green couch and fell asleep.

 

Around seven am, Frisk was startled awake by harsh banging on the door to their room. Still groggy and grumpy from having to deal with her hair so early in the morning, the girl opened the door. With a yelp from Frisk, whoever was at the door stumbled and toppled onto the small girl. "Hayyy Sibbss." Chara greeted he sister, alcohol evident on her breath. "For God's sake Chara! You scared me!" The drunk girl giggled and booped Frisk. "I made usss many money baby, sold your necklace." Anger took over Frisk as she pushed Chara off of her. "BY the way~ gay robutt guy picking us up 12 o'clock." Without another word Chara passed out, but Frisk sprang to catch her sister. Successfully catching her older sister, Frisk plopped Chara on the bed, and tucked her in. She was going to have a real banger of a hangover when she woke up. Hopefully nothing obnoxiously loud will set her off.

 

"REALLY!? I thought you were just drunk!" Frisk squealed to her sister happily. She pulled the older sibling into a tight hug, who in response pushed Frisk off and gave a simple annoyed,"Yep." Once the girls finished packing their belongings, wasn't much to pack, knocking came from the door. Chara went to the door, expecting a flamboyant robot, Chara had a swift kick ready for him. She would make sure he regretted waking her up. Though the sound of a metal bang never came instead a swift punch in the gut was received by Chara. She let out a "oof-" and held her stomach. Frisk's attention was peaked by distressed noises, she dropped the bags in her hands when she saw her sister in a defenseless position to a short skeleton. "Oops..." The monster let out as he looked to Frisk who ran to the aid of her sister. 

 

"Seriously, I really am sorry. " He apologized for the seemingly thousandth time, each time slightly more directed to Frisk, who had to witness it,  than the older human. "SANS WHAT DID YOU DO EXACTLY?!?" The skeleton in the passenger seat asked his brother who drove the black car. "It's aright, Mr....?" The girl spoke from the back seat holding her groaning sister's head in her lap. "OH MY!! PARDON US HUMAN, I AM PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS. WE ARE GLAD TO MEET YOU MISS!!" Sans nodded and the small human giggled at the silly skeleton. "Nice to meet you Papyrus, I'm Frisk and this is my responsibility Chara... I mean sister!" The small joke earned a chuckle from Sans and a confused look from Papyrus. After a bit more of akaward silence The car stopped in front of a large building, it looked like a hotel to Frisk. The girls had never had enough money to stay in a nice hotel, only the cheap dirty motel rooms. The car door was opened by Sans for Frisk and Papyrus opened the other, the taller brother picked up the human who 'reminded him of spaghetti because she was limp and fragile.' Frisk thanked Sans and he lead the way to the front door where he typed in a password into a keypad. Being curious, Frisk looked around the front of the building. It looked to be at least 5 stories, colorful red bricks, and large oak trees seemed to hide the house from the outside world. Little yellow flowers climbed the walls of the home, all of them seemed to race to the top in a slow and unnoticeable pace. Once the door was open the group walked through and where meet by a familiar robot. "You finally made it darlings!" Mettaton grabbed frisk and pulled her into a hug. "Hi Metta!" Frisk hugged him back, he always was there to help with Chara. "Hello dear, I hope you had a fair ride, sorry I couldn't get you. I was working out the contract." He offered them jobs to get them off the streets, well, more like Chara off the streets ,and Frisk following her around. Mettaton let frisk out of the crushing hug, she smoothened out her white and blue striped shirt she wore, in contrast to Chara who had on a black and green striped shirt which was wrinkling up to show her stomach. "Sans and Pappy, can you show them to their rooms, B-12 and B-17? Thank you boys! Toodles!!!" With that Mettaton ran off to who knows where. 

 

After a quiet elevator ride, and glances at the younger human, Sans showed Frisk her room B-12 while Papyrus took Chara to hers. B-17. "So looks like we're neighbors Dolly. If ya need anything I'm literally nextdoor." Sans smiled and gestured to the door to the left of Frisk. Sans handed her the key, she thanked him and went into the room. Frisk froze as she remembered that they had left their bags in the car.  She sighed and walked back out the door and grabbed a skeleton's hand, who had been halfway through his doorway. "Sorry to bother you, but I need our clothes Mr. Sans." She asked shyly, to which he agreed. He noticed how she was twiddling her thumbs, probably from nerves, so he gave her a smile, because you never know who just needs a smile once in a while. "The guys probably took the car to the back already so I'll just go get it for ya Dolly, Also you don't gotta call me Mr." Sans backed away from the door as he closed it, he started to teleport to the carport that was behind the mansion but the soft hand had caught him yet again. "I'd like to help you Sans, seeing as how you helped us today it's only fair." Frisk let go of his hand, he chuckled and nodded. "Alright lil lady, I'll let ya come with." The two headed to the elevator. "Are there stairs here?" Sans stopped and spoke with a serious tone, "Yeah, but I wouldn't use em' if I were you." Frisk glanced at him being highly confused. "Why's that?" He will keep at her playfully, "Well they always seem to be up to somethin'." The girl took a moment but soon snorted out in laughter, she quickly covered her mouth, hiding her smile. Sans' smile seemed to grow. Sans laughed at her expression as she calmed herself. He didn't like her hiding her smile though, it was a nice contrast to her usual worried or disappointed expression. 

 

After a bit, She thought to break the usual silence of the elevator, " So Sans, how's life? It must be pretty interesting work you get to do here?" His smile widened, "Well ya know life is like an elevator, has it's UPS AND DOWNS." Frisk froze for a second thinking of what he meant, it hit her like a brick. Satisfied with her explosion of laughter sans, they both laughed till the door opened and another monster boarded the elevator. The fluffy looking dog monster looked to Frisk and said, "Ballroom please." She faultered and looked to Sans who pressed the fourth floor button for her. "Sorry sir, I'm new here." He nodded and muttered sourly 'Humans...' that only Sans heard, well, Frisk pretend not to hear. The awkward silence left with the dog monster as he walked off the elevator into the fourth floor. Before the doors closed, Frisk peered into the long white hallway that seemed to lead to a open room. "I'm gonna guess that you'll be playin' in there and in the rec. room. Cant wait to hear ya' play again." Sans explained to the curious girl. "You've seen us before?" Frisk felt like she had seen him before but didn't remember where so she had never questioned it. "Yeah I was at the bar and ya saved me from your sister." A look of realization look over her face and made a long 'oh'. "Sorry about her, Sans. She just ... Enjoys teasing men I guess?" He chuckled lightly and looked to her sympatheticly, "Don't worry bout' it Doll, I know how siblings can be." Frisk thought quietly she imagined Sans trying to keep Papyrus out of people's beds. She giggled at the cringey thought.

 

The elevator dinged signaling the ground floor. Frisk walked out of the glossy marble elevator followed by Sans. The room they had walked into was bustling with people, so much as to Sans loosing sight of Frisk. She stood like a lost child looking for the small skeleton. Frisk jumped slightly when a hand grabbed hers, the girl turned quickly to face the owner of the hand. "Easy there Dolly." Sans said chuckling at her nervous expression, Frisk sighed in relief. The skeleton guided the human through the crowd of mobsters. The pair stopped at a metal door to which Sans opened for them with a variety of numbers and symbols, Frisk didn't pay much attention to the codes. The shiny door opened for them and they walked through and where met with a beautiful garden, so carefully tended to she thought it could only be from a painting. Frisk still held on to her guides hand in fear that she would get lost in such a large place. She admired the way autumn had turned the trees a mix of reds, oranges, and yellows. The ground being a grey gravel made a low crunch sound, golden flowers planted in between the path and green bushes that separated the trees from the path. "So Sans, what work does everyone do here? I've only heard bits and pieces of a bakery, and it seems to be too many people for a simple bakery." Frisk questioned curiosity tilting her head. Sans chuckled, "Well Dolly, some of us work for the mob and some work for the loan sharks here, we all work together if we need to. We don't really get new members, especially humans." He winked to the curious girl. "Why's that?" The skeleton sighed and stopped walking and let the humans hand free. "Some of us don't feel humans to be very trustworthy." Met with silence he continued on the path with frisk following behind quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayyyy, guys sooo sorry for the late chapter. Please forgive me. I thought I broke my toes but it turns out it's probably cancer. And we had a tornado! Gosh darn it god! Why me? Oh well, I'll be fine 😋. Anyways how are you doing? Thanks for all your support too!


End file.
